hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 22 (Animals)
Animals is the twenty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE finds an egg and Chats thinks how to teach the new bird inside it to fly. *CHARLI pretends to be a little bird that spreads its wings. *TIM pretends to be a bird that helps other birds to find their singing. *CHARLI says grow several times. *KATHLEEN matches grown-ups animals cards with kids animals ones. *CHARLI pretends to be a tadpole that becomes a frog. *NATHAN explains how a chicken borns from an egg. *CHARLI wonders about the births of some animals. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three sheep (Kathleen, Charli and Nathan) that want to cross a bridge where the grumpy bunyip (Tim) lives underneath. Gallery Kellie S1 E22.png Charli S1 E22 1.png Tim S1 E22.png Charli S1 E22 2.png Kathleen S1 E22.png Charli S1 E22 3.png Nathan S1 E22.png Charli S1 E22 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E22.png Trivia *The bunyip is a large mythical creature from Australian Aboriginal mythology, said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunyip Songlets ;Word play I've got wings, wonderful wings For flying high, high, high These wings will take me up, up, up Gliding, soaring up in the sky-y-y. I've got wings, wonderful wings For flying high, high, high These wings will take me up, up, up Gliding, soaring up in the sky-y-y. I've got wings, wonderful wings For flying high, high, high These wings will take me up, up, up Gliding, soaring up in the sky-y-y. ;Body move #01 In my nest tucked up inside Wait to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly Slowly stretch my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly. In my nest tucked up inside Wait to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly Slowly stretch my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly I can fly, I can fly. ;Making music Singing in the trees Yeah, come, sing with the birds We'll make sounds with music The best you've ever heard Singing in the trees Yeah, come, sing with the birds We'll make sounds with music The best you've ever heard. Singing in the trees Yeah, come, sing with the birds We'll make sounds with music The best you've ever heard Singing in the trees Yeah, come, sing with the birds We'll make sounds with music The best you've ever heard. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #03 Wriggling around the cuckoo pond The tadpole swims all day long His back legs start growing first His tail disappears Now his front legs grow, grow, grow Wriggle, hop, wriggle, hop A hopping frog, one, two, tree Wriggle, hop, wriggle, hop A hopping frog, one, two, tree. Wriggling around the cuckoo pond The tadpole swims all day long His back legs start growing first His tail disappears Now his front legs grow, grow, grow Wriggle, hop, wriggle, hop A hopping frog, one, two, tree Wriggle, hop, wriggle, hop A hopping frog, one, two, tree. ;Shapes in space I was thinking about the chicken and the egg The egg cracks open then now sprout legs Which comes first? The feathered chicken friend or the oval-shaped egg? Where does it start and where does it end? I was thinking about the chicken and the egg The egg cracks open then now sprout legs Which comes first? The feathered chicken friend or the oval-shaped egg? Where does it start and where does it end? I was thinking about the chicken and the egg The egg cracks open then now sprout legs Which comes first? The feathered chicken friend or the oval-shaped egg? Where does it start and where does it end? ;Body move #04 Chickens strut and peck around Tadpole swims, frogs hop on the ground Pussy cats preen and clean all day Dogs dig holes in the doggy way. Chickens strut and peck around Tadpole swims, frogs hop on the ground Pussy cats preen and clean all day Dogs dig holes in the doggy way. ;Sharing stories Let's sing a song of the hungry sheep Clip, clip, clip, clip, clop. Let's sing a song of the hungry sheep Clip, clip, clip, clip, clop. Let's sing a song of the hungry sheep Clip, clip, clip, clip, clop. Let's sing a song of a big hungry sheep boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. Let's sing a song of three hungry sheep Clip, clip, clip, clip, clop Now that bunyip is sound asleep Clip, clip, clip, clip, clop. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about wings Category:Ep about choir Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about matching Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about tadpoles Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about bunyips Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about bridges Category:Ep about grass Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about pretending